


yes, daddy

by starboys



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band), catthew, lauren jauregui x luke hemmings, wat do u tag this as, yaaaasssss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboys/pseuds/starboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bad little kitty go meow :/ yes daddy :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> for cat lmao <3

The cool breeze swept couples off their feet with every gust, the sky was painted black, and anticipation hung in the air like eighty percent humidity. Lights radiated against the dark curtain of the sky, and blended in with the twinkling stars. Most there would call it magical, with the wind carrying in the sickly sweet scent of cotton candy and sweat to the grounds. It was as if from a romance novel, where the protagonist and their love interest shared a funnel cake and a large sprite under the glow of the ferris wheel. To be honest, for Matthew and Cat, it was exactly like a New York Times Best Seller, except instead of riding the merry-go-round, they rode each other.

With sugary fingers, Matthew led Cat towards the parking lot. An electric stiffness wafted in the breeze as the pair ran to the car. Half eaten candies and gum stuck to their shoes, tossed aside by children drooped in parent's arm, in a stupor from the decrease of their intoxicating blur of a sugar high. A content expectation built with every step, the overwhelming suspense assembled itself as the seconds ticked by. The car loomed in view, the shiny red chrome reflecting the pale moonlight and stars. Matthew ran ahead of the girl, and opened her door, as any gentlemen should. She climbed in and let Matthew close the door, watching as he ran around the front. He too climbed in the car, and put the keys in the engine. A guitar riff rushed from the speakers, and a crooked smile tinkered on the boy's lips.

Cat threw a small smile back, and turned the volume down to speak. "You do know I totally beat you at skeeball, right?" She asked, a mischievous simper played on her red lips. Matthew raised his eyebrows, perhaps in challenge.

"Not a chance, Cat. You have the coordination of a three year old. I beat you by, like, a thousand points." He countered, shrugging a bit in defiance. 

A small punch struck Matthew in the shoulder, as Cat groaned. "Matthew, you're just a sore loser." She replied, and a roguish leer followed. "You have a small dick, too." Crossing her arms, Cat watched as her words shot towards the blonde.  

She expected a large reaction, perhaps an exaggerated gasp or an angry scowl. All she got was collected composure, as Matthew retaliated.

"That's not what you were saying last night, kitten." He tilted his lips in an unfazed response. Cat's eyes grew large, and her cheeks turned the faintest red. She stared at the musician, at a loss for words. Matthew raised his shoulders, indifferent. 

The two looked at each other in awkward silence, Matthew holding his cocky facial expression. Cat, however, looked the opposite. Her face grew redder by the second, and she rung her fingers in her lap.

She looked down at her ankles and spoke quietly. "T-that's bullshit, Matt." Her stutter reappearing again, a quick chuckle escaped from his lips.


End file.
